Drunken Love
by Anniebanani21
Summary: Abby hears something over the radio that makes her go check up on her Timmy. What she finds is..shocking.. Ok so that wasn't the best summary. First story. I don't own NCIS or Far Away by Nickelback. T just in case. Sort of a song fic. McAbby. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer- I do not own NCIS nor any of it's characters. Don't sue please.**

**Ok, so this is my first fanfic and my first song fic for my favorite show! Please be nice (:**

Today was just another day at the office. There was nothing special or different from any other day. They solved a case, thank goodness, so the rest of the weekend is free. The day was about to turn into something else for Abby Scuito.

Everyone had been let off early, but Abby wanted to finish fixing up Major Mass Spec before she left. He had messed up for some reason today, but it was easily fixed. Abby walked to her hearse, ready to be home after a long week at work.

They had a case that involved a couple in love. The girl was expecting, but she was not expecting her marine husband to be murdered by a drug dealer. The case was solved semi-quick, but it was still rough. They needed a break.

Abby turned her installed radio on. She didn't usually listen to 99.7, but there were just commercials on everything else. She started to turn the volume down until she heard _his_ name. _Tim McGee._

She immediately turned the volume right back up. "_We have Timothy McGee here now, with a message and a song dedication!"_

No way, Abby thought. What was McGee doing on the radio?

"_Um…well…I might be just a bit…drunk…but I want to…say something. I…am in love with…Abby Scuito…she doesn't really know…but I love her…I can't tell her…it might ruin our…friendship…ok…I love her…maybe I'll tell her…I dunno…she's the best thing…that's happened to me…she's the most…beautiful woman…in the world…she means…the world to me…I'd take…a bullet…anytime for her…ok the song…right…so to Abigail Scuito…who is probably…not listening…I want to…play…Far Away…by Nickelback…ok…bye…"_

By the end of his drunken speech, Abby had tears running down her face. Why hadn't he told her that he loved her? She knows where she needs to go now. She turns the hearse around, cutting off someone in the other lane. Oh well, she thought, I'm going to see my Timmy. The song started to play.

_**This time, this place  
Misused, mistakes  
Too long, too late  
Who was I to make you wait?**_

Just one chance, just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know  
You know, you know

But then a thought makes her stop short. He's so drunk. His words were slow and slurred. Maybe he was just saying that because he's just drunk…Well her Timmy needs her anyway. He must be REALLY drunk.

_**That I love you, I have loved you all along  
And I miss you, been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore**_

One my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you I'd withstand  
All of it to hold your hand

She arrives at his apartment in 15 long minutes. The song is still playing, but she turns the car off as soon as she can. Abby doesn't even think to grab her purse as she runs up the stairs, not waiting for the elevator.

_**I'd give it all, I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know  
You know, you know**_

That I love you, I have loved you all along  
And I miss you, been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore

She can hear the song being played in his apartment. With her keys in her hand, she unlocks the door with the key that he had given her while dating, never asking for it back.

_**So far away, been far away for far too long  
So far away, been far away for far too long  
But you know  
You know, you know**_

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say

There he is, sitting on the couch. There are a number of bottles of beers next to him and rolling around the floor. She has never seen him this way. Timmy would barely drink more than a bottle of beer in a week! She just stands there for a moment, staring at _him._

"I guess…you heard *hiccup* the song…and stuff…"

"Yeah, I heard. Come on Timmy, you're going to kill yourself this way."

He lets her take him into his bedroom, and take some of his clothes off. All she does is take his shoes and shirt off. She hadn't been this close to him, in his bedroom, in almost six years now. She missed her Timmy. She missed him as her Timmy. Well she'll just take the couch for tonight, to help him through the hangover in the morning. He will have a major one. Just as she's walking out of his bedroom, she hears him mumbling.

"mmm…hey Abbs…I love you."

"No you don't Timmy. You're just really drunk."

"No Abbs…I really do love you…I meant what I said on the radio. I love you."

"Goodnight Tim."

"Can you sleep in here…with me in the bed?"

"I probably shouldn't…but your couch isn't all that comfortable. So…sure."

Abby took her platform boots off her feet and snuggled into the bed next to McGee. It was just as comfortable as she remembered, if not more comfortable than before. McGee wrapped his arm around her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Abbs, in the morning, I might regret some things I did tonight, but I will never regret this. Right here, right now. This, us. Together, like we used to be. I will never as long as I live, regret loving you. I love you, Abby Scuito."

"I love you too, Timmy McGee."

_**I love you, I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you for being away for far too long  
So keep breathing 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go**_

Keep breathing 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go  
Hold on to me, never let me go  
Hold on to me, never let me go

Abby always held on to McGee, and McGee never let Abby go.

**Well there it is! I'm not really sure if I like this. Reviews are GREATLY appreciated! I need to know what I need to work on and make better. Pretty Please review and nicely please! (: I might make another chapter…It will probably be Tiva though. Mix it up a bit (: **


End file.
